1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic valve structures and more particularly pertains to a flexible conduit failure safety valve for precluding leakage of a fluid from a ruptured conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic valve structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic valve structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art fulfills their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a flexible conduit failure safety valve for precluding leakage of a fluid from a ruptured conduit which includes a sensing conduit having a center bore and a matrix of bores, a valve positioned in fluid communication with the center bore normally permitting passage of hydraulic fluid therethrough, and a pneumatic actuator mechanically coupled to the valve and fluidly communicating with the matrix of bores in the sensing conduit, wherein the pneumatic actuator and the matrix of bores can be pneumatically pressurized such that a rupturing of the sensing conduit will effect closure of the valve to permit continued operation of a remainder of a hydraulic system.
In these respects, the flexible conduit failure safety valve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding continued leakage of a fluid from a ruptured conduit.